Heroes of Olympus: Blade Of EnchANTment
by Rocky Pond
Summary: What happens when new people join camp half blood and what if most of them have an Advanced Natural Talents? Trouble that's what. Now a magicians sword has missing. 7 people are going on a quest to find it. COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here's the new Ant Farm and Percy Jackson crossover. These are the OCs:

Your OCs

Allisa Samantha Smith

Zoriah McGivern

Skylar Sharp

Samantha Rios

Alexis Maria (Miller) Granite

My OCS:

Mikayla Heather Collins

Cadence Hayley Nash

Isabella (Izzy) Rocky Fuentes/ Serenity Abigail Maya Jones

Hayley Gage Steele

Ally Christina Parker

Caitlyn Taylor Love

Christina Madison Perri

Brenna Jane Edwards

Tripp John Campbell

Joshua George Liptrot

Ash Stephen Tyler

Henry Greg Traxi

Flynn Ben Pitt

Derek Steve Jupiter

Charles Simon Albertson

Those are all the OCs I'm sorry that there are so many of mine but I couldn't choose and I'm trying to break a fanfiction record of most people/ OCs on a Percy Jackson Quest though I know it's silly. I will have 28 people/ OCs going on the Quest and 3 animals/ creatures that equals 31 on a quest. So any ways let's get started.

Izzy's (looks like a 12 year old Christina Parie) POV

It was my 3rd day at Webster High. Although I'm new I already know that Lexi is not to be trusted. Most of the other ants told me that. I could have figured that out myself. She was like any other popular girl I had met at the 'other' schools they just want to be your friend because your famous. At the 'other' schools I had made the mistake of telling 'them' that I'm famous. That's why at this school I'm not telling anyone I'm famous though it's hard I mean everybody recognises me as Serenity Abigail Maya Jones the famous 12 year old TV actress, singer and dancer . I just have to play it off like I'm her Double Ganger but it's hard because everyone's suspicious especially Lexi.

A girl with pink, brown and blonde hair wearing a brown hat crash tackled on the ant couch me which caused me to lose my train of thoughts. I looked at the girl who was on my lap. The girl got up and sat next to me on the couch in the ant room. "Hey Serenity I mean Izzy!" the girl shouted. Luckily there was no one in the ant room.

"Hayley don't call me Serenity" I whispered afraid that someone might walk in.

"Sorry but I know something that will make you feel better" Hayley said Apologetically

"What" I asked straightening up

"Ally, you and I are all going shopping" Hayley squealed

I screamed. Ally and Hayley are my best friends but were all actresses on TV so we never have time to hang out. We met on the TV show Joe Star a Show about a boy who becomes famous by singing on the internet and he is taken to a school for famous kids. Since the first episode we were all best friends also Joe star was played by my best guy friend Flynn Ben Tripp. But then a bad thought dawned on me.

"Wait, won't people recognise us?" I asked with dread.

"No, we'll be in disguise." Hayley said happily.

"Sweet, see you at my house tomorrow" I said.

"Don't you mean mansion?" Hayley said mockingly.

I looked past her shoulder and saw Olive, Fletcher and Chyna.

"Bye, say hey to Grandma" I said loud enough for Olive, Fletcher and Chyna to hear while I walked Hayley over to the door my hands on her shoulders.

"Grandma?" Hayley asked then she noticed Olive, Fletcher and Chyna coming towards. "Oh right I'll say hi to grandma!" said loudly and she winked at me. Then I pushed her out the door.

"See you later!" I yelled as she walked out of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this whole story (except for your OCS is being changed even MY OCS but here is a kinda like test to see if this character is less Mary Sue. **

Amy's POV

I tucked a strand of my ginger hair behind my ear as I read my book. Then my best friend, Missy Cooper, walked in the apartment by opening the fire escape window and ducking underneath it. She then turned around and closed it

"hey what's up?" She asked

"nothing, just reading this book" not even moving my eyes away from the book.

"what's it about" she asked

"about 2 lovers from the past who wrote each other romantic letters. Now your lucky to get a text message that says 'your hot smiley face'" I say putting the book down and making a face at the last thing I said.

"you got a 'you're hot' text, from who?" She asked

"no one" I said sadly "but hey we are 11 we shouldn't even get 'you're hot' texts yet"

We then started talking about the movie Rise Of The Guardians which was both of ours favourite.

**hey I know it's short but it's just a sample so what do you think?**


End file.
